


Wallpapers for Wicked_Awards round 12

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural, The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, M/M, Slash, Wallpaper, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of wallpapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel the Series

**Author's Note:**

> Made for round 12 of wicked_awards on livejournal.
> 
> Want/Take/Have and edit as you please.

Angel/Doyle

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/562581/562581_original.png)

Angel/Spike

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/565755/565755_original.png)

Angel/Oz

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/565809/565809_original.png)

Angel/Wes

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/573853/573853_original.png)

Gunn

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/579765/579765_original.png)

Lorne and Sweet

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/566468/566468_original.png)


	2. Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Angel/Buffy/Spike

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/565101/565101_original.png)

Angel/Riley

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/563666/563666_original.png)

Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/564525/564525_original.png)

Buffy/Angel/Joyce

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/563717/563717_original.png)

Giles

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/564097/564097_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/579247/579247_original.png)

Giles/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/564266/564266_original.png)

Giles/Ethan

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/565421/565421_original.png)

Giles/Spike

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/566189/566189_original.png)

Spike/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/562799/562799_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/563014/563014_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/563203/563203_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/571889/571889_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/574166/574166_original.png)

Spike/Cordy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/574271/574271_original.png)

Spike/Willow

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/571465/571465_original.png)

Willow/Tara

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/564836/564836_original.png)

Xander

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/579578/579578_original.png)


	3. Charmed

Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/566818/566818_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/568579/568579_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/571188/571188_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/575858/575858_original.png)


	4. Crossover

Dean and Derek

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/576146/576146_original.png)

John and Lilah

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/576452/576452_original.png)

Sam and Stiles

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/576665/576665_original.png)


	5. Doctor Who (2005)

Nine/Rose

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/567549/567549_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/567691/567691_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/568061/568061_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/568293/568293_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/571005/571005_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/572417/572417_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/572766/572766_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/573008/573008_original.png)

Nine/Rose/Ten

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/575655/575655_original.png)


	6. Firefly

Jayne/River

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/566691/566691_original.png)

Jayne/Simon

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/562000/562000_original.png)

Simon/Kaylee

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/562336/562336_original.png)


	7. Star Trek Enterprise

Jonathan/Malcolm

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/569259/569259_original.png)

Jonathan/Malcolm/Degra

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/571980/571980_original.png)


	8. Star Trek The Next Generation

Deanna Troi

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/572213/572213_original.png)


	9. Stargate Atlantis

John Sheppard

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/575316/575316_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/570559/570559_original.png)

John Sheppard/Ronon Dex

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/569020/569020_original.png)

John Sheppard/Rodney McKay

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/568360/568360_original.png)


	10. Supernatural

Dean

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/569662/569662_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/574514/574514_original.png)

Dean/Cas

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/570321/570321_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/569416/569416_original.png)

Dean/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/574929/574929_original.png)

Dean and Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/570007/570007_original.png)

Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/573648/573648_original.png)

Bobby/Ellen

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/567124/567124_original.png)


	11. Torchwood

Jack/Ianto

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/575125/575125_original.png)


	12. The X-Files

Mulder/Scully

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/573417/573417_original.png)


	13. Real People

Jensen

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/579066/579066_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/578628/578628_original.png)

JDM

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/577337/577337_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/577055/577055_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/576933/576933_original.png)

Misha

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/577781/577781_original.png)

Tyler

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/578494/578494_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/578183/578183_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/577842/577842_original.png)


End file.
